


Klaine Advent 2018

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Fills for prompts fromThe 2018 Klaine Advent Challenge





	1. Athlete/Snowman

“I’m not an athlete,” Kurt said.

“The A you got in stage combat says otherwise,” Blaine countered.

“That’s different and you know it.”

“Kurt, come on, it’ll be fun…”

“Fun? It’s fun to hurtle down the side of a mountain with your feet immobilized and strapped to a tiny sled?”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, it is,” he said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at his husband suspiciously. When he’d agreed to a weekend getaway to Vermont he’d pictured a quaint B&B, a cozy fireplace, and the probability that Blaine would drag him out into the snow to build a snowman, complete with an actual scarf and pipe and possibly a top hat, because Blaine didn’t do these things by halves. Snowboarding had not been part of his vision and yet here they were at the rental shop, Blaine coaxing him over to the fitting area and reminding him that he’d be starting with a lesson on the bunny slope, not on a black diamond trail. 

Kurt sighed. “Fine,” he said, “but if I break anything you’ll be the one taking care of me while I heal.”

“Of course. But that isn’t going to happen.”

“If it doesn’t then I at least demand that you soak in the jacuzzi with me and give me a massage afterwards…”

“Deal,” Blaine said with a smile, pretty sure he was getting the best of both ends of the bargain.


	2. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Blaine's eye surgery in season 3

“The doctor said you need your rest, Blaine. You should try to nap,” Kurt said from the armchair beside Blaine’s bed.

“I’m not even tired though. I’ve basically been in bed since the attack. How much more rest can I get? Besides, you’re here. I don’t want to sleep through that.”

“And I’ll still be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere today.” It was Saturday, and Kurt had packed up all of his homework to work on at Blaine’s so he could spend the whole day by his side. Mrs. Anderson was catching up on work from the days she’d taken off to be with Blaine in the hospital and Kurt had promised her he’d look after him and make sure he didn’t try to overdo things. Which was proving more difficult than he’d anticipated. Blaine was antsy after so many days of inactivity. 

“Kurt it’s the middle of the afternoon… Why don’t you come over here and snuggle with me? That counts as resting, doesn’t it?”

Kurt never could resist Blaine’s puppy dog eyes… well, eye, at the moment. “On one condition,” he said, getting up from the chair. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Where are you…” Blaine started to ask as Kurt walked out of the room.

“I won’t be long,” Kurt said over his shoulder and continued down to the Andersons’ kitchen. There he lit the stove and got out a small pan that he filled with milk. Blaine had mocked his affection for warm milk, but this was the perfect opportunity to introduce him to its benefits. As it began to simmer he added a dash of vanilla, then poured it into a mug and sprinkled some cinnamon on top because he knew it was Blaine’s favorite (he preferred nutmeg himself, but he was trying to win Blaine over here, so he’d make an exception to his usual recipe). 

He carried the mug back up to Blaine’s room and walked over to the bed.

“What’s that?” Blaine asked, inhaling the cozy cinnamon aroma.

“It’s warm milk, and before you scoff at it, I made it special just for you, so you’re drinking it, no arguments,” Kurt said.

Blaine held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, I’ll try it. It does smell good,” he admitted. “And thank you for going to the trouble of making it for me. That was sweet of you…”

“You’re welcome,” Kurt said as he handed Blaine the mug. “Now scoot over so I can cuddle you properly on your good side.” Blaine did, and Kurt climbed onto the bed beside him. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Blaine said, snuggling up next to him. 

“Me too,” Kurt agreed. He planted a soft kiss on Blaine’s forehead, avoiding the strap of his eye patch. “Now drink…”

Blaine took a hesitant sip from the mug, but was pleasantly surprised. He’d always associated warm milk with, well, cold milk that had been left out too long and wasn’t that appealing to drink anymore. But this was more like hot chocolate without the chocolate. He had to admit it was comforting. 

“See?” Kurt said. 

“I’m also still on pain meds. They might be clouding my judgement…” Blaine couldn’t resist teasing. But he nuzzled against Kurt and sipped at the milk until it was gone. He felt warm and safe in Kurt’s arms, and perhaps a little sleepy after all... 


	3. Camera/Candle

“I’ll have it finished. Don’t worry,” Kurt said into his phone as he rolled his eyes.  _ If you ever let me get off the phone to actually work on it, _ he added to himself in his head. “Yes, of course. I’ll see you then.” He ended the call and tossed his phone down onto the couch in exasperation. 

“Remind me why I thought this was a good idea?” he said to Blaine.

“What, doing the costumes for the spring show? Do you actually want me to answer that?”

Kurt sighed. “No. And I know that someday I will be grateful for the experience, but today is not that day. And I’m so irritated at the constant micromanaging right now, I don’t think I could even get anywhere on the sketches if I tried.” 

Blaine reached over to rub the back of Kurt’s neck. “Come on,” he said, standing up and reaching for Kurt’s hand. “I have an idea.”

“Blaine, I’m not really in the mood for…”

“It’s not that. But I think this will help you relax.” 

Kurt gave in. He wasn’t going to get any work done in his current frame of mind anyway. He let Blaine lead him to the bedroom and over to their bed. 

Blaine guided him to sit down then reached to start undoing the buttons of Kurt’s shirt. 

Admittedly he wasn’t kissing him or touching him in any other way that could count as foreplay, but Kurt still had his doubts about Blaine’s intentions. “I thought you said…”

“I want to give you a massage, and I think,” Blaine explained as he continued unbuttoning, “that will work better with this off. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“It might,” Kurt conceded, and let Blaine finish removing his shirt. 

“Go ahead and lie down,” Blaine said as he walked over to the dresser to retrieve the massage oil. Inside the box that held it he spotted a candle and another idea sparked in his head. He grabbed both the oil and the candle and brought them over to the nightstand. He lit the candle and then climbed onto the bed with Kurt, who was laid out on his stomach with his head pillowed on his hands.

Blaine straddled his thighs and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He drew his fingertips gently over Kurt’s shoulders as he sat back up and reached for the oil. He rubbed some into his palms to warm it and smoothed his hands over Kurt’s skin. 

While Blaine rubbed the tension from Kurt’s muscles the candle burned steadily, slowly forming a pool of melted wax. 

“I was thinking,” Blaine leaned down to whisper, “the wax might feel good after your massage...” He traced a finger over Kurt’s tattoo as he spoke, envisioning new designs decorating his skin. 

Kurt’s head had been turned towards the candle the whole time, its mesmerizing flame calming him as much as Blaine’s talented fingers had. “Mmmm….” he murmured, “sounds nice.”

Blaine reached over to pick up the candle and moved carefully back into place above Kurt. “Ready?” he asked.

“Mmhmm, go ahead…”

Blaine’s hand hovered over Kurt and he tipped the candle. Kurt drew in a breath as the first drop of hot wax hit his skin, but it cooled quickly and he relaxed as Blaine continued. The warm puddles of wax on his back soothed his frazzled nerves and he felt grounded by Blaine’s weight against his thighs. The stress of the day floated away, at least temporarily. He let himself get lost in the sensations, letting Blaine take care of him. 

Blaine let drop after drop fall, circles and swirls of deep midnight blue against Kurt’s pale skin. 

“Doing ok?” he asked Kurt.

“Perfect,” Kurt said. “Feels good…” 

Blaine set the candle back on the nightstand. He trailed his finger over Kurt’s back, around and between the hardening wax, snaking his way from Kurt’s shoulders to his waist. “You look beautiful,” he whispered. He was already envisioning the shot in his mind’s eye, framing Kurt in the glow of the candlelight. “I want you to see. Let me take your picture?”

Kurt smiled. He’d grown accustomed to Blaine wanting to photograph him, and truth be told, he didn’t mind being his subject. “Of course,” he agreed.

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine said as he climbed off of the bed to go get his camera. At the loss of Blaine’s weight and warmth, Kurt almost regretted having granted permission, but he laid still on the mattress, breathing steadily and trying not to break the relaxing spell Blaine had cast over him. He heard the click of Blaine’s shutter before he’d really even registered that he was back in the room. Blaine took several shots, then cuddled up on the bed next to Kurt. He’d get to removing the wax in a minute. Right now he just wanted to hold his husband, and Kurt was more than happy to let him. 


	4. Paper

“Is that another package from Burt and Carole?” Blaine asked as Kurt walked into the apartment with the day’s mail.

“Yep.”

“That’s like, the third one they’ve sent since they went home. And they were here for two weeks before that…”

“I’m aware. Are you going to be the one to tell them to stop spoiling their granddaughter though?” Kurt said.

Blaine had to laugh at the thought of even trying to get his in-laws to tone down their excitement. “No, I suppose not. And it’s sweet of them. What’s in this one?”

Kurt was already tearing open the large padded envelope. Inside he found a set of bibs with adorable little yellow birds adorning them. He opened the notecard Carole had enclosed--

_Warblers! I couldn’t resist! And you can really never have too many bibs._

_Sending all of our love to you boys and our little Ella…_

_Dad & Carole _

Also inside the envelope was a folded piece of newspaper. Kurt pulled it out curiously.

“I wonder why they sent this…” he mused as he unfolded it. It was from the previous week’s _Lima Gazette._ There was a post-it note attached to the front.

_“Thought you might want this for Ella’s baby book,”_ Kurt read aloud as Blaine walked over to look at it with him. He lifted the note off of the page and underneath it he saw a few brief lines of text:

_Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel of Lima announce the birth of their first grandchild, Ella Anderson-Hummel to proud fathers Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, formerly of Lima, in New York City on June 26, 2020._

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Blaine said. “Did you know they were doing that?”

“I had no idea. I didn’t even know people still put birth announcements in the paper. It would never have occurred to me.” As much as he thought it old-fashioned and maybe a little bit corny, he felt a tug on his heart as he ran his finger over the words on the page. Burt was so thrilled to be a grandpa, and Kurt was grateful he was still around to dote on Ella. He smiled almost wistfully and Blaine could tell he was thinking of the times he’d come close to losing him.

At that moment they heard Ella starting to fuss in her crib. “Come on,” Blaine said, “let’s go show our daughter how much her grandpa loves her…”

“She’s six weeks old, Blaine. I hardly think she’ll understand that from a newspaper clipping.”

Blaine shrugged as they walked toward the nursery. “Then I guess we’ll just have to snuggle with her on Burt’s behalf…” he said. It was safe to say Burt and Carole weren’t the only ones who were smitten with the newest member of the family.


	5. Exclude/Ribbon

“I’m her father too. I should have had a say.”

“I didn’t mean to exclude you, Blaine. But you’ve barely been home all weekend except to sleep, and I had an inspiration. Do you really hate it that much?” Kurt frowned as he fingered the ribbon he was getting read to sew on as a finishing touch to the dress he’d made for Ella’s birthday. He thought it was beautiful, but if Blaine was really that upset, he supposed he could put it up on etsy or something instead. 

“Of course I don’t hate it,” Blaine sighed, visibly deflating. “It’s gorgeous. And I don’t know why I’d want her to have a dress from the store when she can have a Kurt Hummel original. I guess I’m just feeling a little left out. Our baby is turning one, and I feel like I’ve been missing everything lately because I’m always at the theater or out doing press or…” 

“Hey,” Kurt soothed, “cut yourself some slack. You were here for every moment of her first six months. You couldn’t put your career on hold forever. You don’t regret taking the part do you?”

“No. I guess I’m just trying to find the right balance. I went from being with her all the time to barely seeing her at all some days.” 

“What about tomorrow? It’s Monday, so no show. Do you have any press commitments or anything?”

“Just one,” Blaine said, “at 4:00.” 

“Then how about we make it a family day? Just the three of us. We can take Ella to the park and maybe go to the zoo…”

Blaine smiled. “I’d like that. And I’m sorry I snapped at you about the dress. It really is beautiful. I can’t wait to see her in it. She’s lucky to have a papa who can make such pretty things for her.”

“Her daddy’s no slouch either, with the custom-made puppet collection and personalized lullabies…”

“I just wish I could sing them to her in person every night,” Blaine said.

“Well, good thing for her, both of her dads can sing… it’s only fair I get a chance too.”

Blaine couldn’t argue with that. “Point taken. I still miss her though. I’ll be glad when this run is over and I’m back on a more normal schedule. Who would have ever thought I’d be longing for bath time and diaper changes over being on stage?”

“Well, Ella  _ is _ a lot cuter than your scene partner,” Kurt teased, making Blaine laugh.

“You know who else is cuter than my scene partner?”

Kurt shrugged with a coy smile and waited for Blaine to answer his own question.

“You are… And one benefit to Ella being asleep when I get home is that I can take you to bed…" He reached out his hand for Kurt. “Can you finish that in the morning?”

“I think that can be arranged…”


End file.
